


Isla Wing

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, zolu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Por un suceso inesperado Zoro y Luffy se encuentran solos en la Isla Wing, lugar donde en un descuido o más bien una estupidez terminan cuidando a un ser mitológico.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Isla Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer ZoLu que publico en esta plataforma!  
> Es un TwoShot  
> Zoro y Luffy son pareja.  
> Esto sucede antes de que los Mugiwara se separaran por 2 años.

— _Capítulo uno -_

—¡Tierra! - 

El grito carcajeante del capitán retumbó por todo el barco y como es de esperar en el agradable Sunny los más sonrientes de la tripulación no dudaron el querer ir a una nueva isla que les llama para explorar, los orbes de Luffy no evitaron exclamar una emoción común al ver la flora verdosa de aquella desconocida isla. 

—Se ve que es normal - Usopp comentó para si mismo en un intento por ignorar sus miedos, en cambio la navegante observó el dichoso lugar con duda. 

—No lo se chicos, me da mala espina - argumento pues un extraño presentimiento le gobernó con sólo mirar la isla aunque no sabría explicar bien su extrañes. 

La sonrisa del de nariz larga inmediatamente se deshizo, una mueca fue la que se coló en su rostro —Creo... creo que no podre ir - dijo con un evidente nerviosismo, Robin que se encuentra igual de ansiosa por la isla sólo sonrió de lado. 

—Mira, Luffy luce más emocionado - la arqueóloga observó al susodicho, las palabras de Nami sólo emocionaron más el espíritu de aventura que el joven capitán carga. 

—Bien ¡Vamos allá! - el de sombrero de paja exclamo, con eso demostró sus claras intenciones de ir al peligro. Nami suspiró con pesadez, pero no replico así que dejó que Franky se haga cargo del timón y mejor se fue a sentar para disfrutar el poco tiempo de paz que le queda. 

—Oigan ¿qué es eso? - Usopp aún desconfiado mira la isla con determinación con el objetivo de encontrar puntos donde seguramente haya monstruos o algún demente asesino, hasta que entre tanto árbol normal encontró una extraña roca. 

—¿Qué cosa? - Robin se colocó al lado del moreno, Usopp le paso el catalejo para que viera mejor. 

La expresión de la chica cambio por breves segundos, sus ojos se expandieron de sorpresa. 

—¿Qué es? - Usopp esperó impaciente hasta que volvió a observar al frente, donde la dichosa isla espera —Dra...Dra- tartamudeo, el terror se colo por todo su cuerpo y nuevamente quiso alejarse lo más rápido de esa isla. 

—¡Dragón! - Luffy completó las palabras del narizón —¡Se ve genial! - 

Nami se levanto de su asiento con un enojo regular, algo le decía que ese presentimiento no era por nada. Zoro y Sanji se encaminaron a ver si es real el tal dragón. 

Un enorme reptil de rojas escamas brillantes y alas de igual color se aproxima al pequeño barco y entre más se acerca más incrementa su tamaño. 

—¡Es enorme! - Luffy no evitó saltar con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, dicho animal mitológico fácilmente arrebasa los 30 metros. 

—¡Franky cambia el curso! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! - la de cabellos anaranjados gritó, sólo a su capitán se le ocurre ir a un lugar totalmente peligroso. 

—No tienes que decírmelo, eso destrozara al Sunny - 

Luffy alegó y no muy convencido dejó que Nami ordenara la huida, aunque en verdad quería ver más de cerca al animal. 

—Oigan, va a hacer algo - Zoro avisó neutral y señalo a la enorme mitología, la tripulación volvió a ver al dragón y su expresión de cada uno cambio a horror. 

—¡A toda velocidad Franky! - 

El dragón mantiene abierto el hocico, probablemente está dispuesto a exhalar un ardor alucinante y por la distancia en la que se encuentra el barco probablemente termine desintegrado. 

—¡Prepara el Coup de burst! - Franky asintió y se encaminó junto a Usopp. 

—¡No creo que lo logremos!- el francotirador del navío gritó pues el dragón como si oliera las intenciones de escapar, no esperó más y lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego. 

—¡Yo me encargo!- Luffy salto del Sunny y desde el cielo lanzo un ataque intentando dispersar el fuego. El barco no tardo el salir disparado por los aires y por breves segundos Luffy trato de estirar su brazo intentando alcanzar algún extremo del Sunny, sin embargo, no lo logró —Rayos... - maldijo al verse fracasar. 

—¡Luffy! - Zoro no dudó en saltar importándole poco la gran caída que seguramente tendrá. 

—¡Regresaremos por ustedes! - Nami se apresuró en decir antes de que el barco se alejara más y desapareciera de la vista de ambos piratas. 

Luffy no tardo en caer al agua y Zoro tampoco dejó perder más tiempo y nado lo más rápido que sus músculos le permitieran hasta llegar al chico con sombrero 

—Otra vez estamos en problemas - el espadachín comento ya con el capitán en sus hombros mientras nada hacia la isla. 

—Lo siento Zoro - con el cuerpo debilitado se agarro al cuerpo ajeno y murmuró su pequeña disculpa. 

El peliverde negó —Por lo visto tendremos que dormir aquí- estando ya en la isla comentó al ver que el cielo se está pintando de un rojizo obscuro, pronto llegara la noche. 

Luffy asintió, segundos después el azabache no tardo en recuperar su energía para comenzar a caminar hacia los árboles junto al peliverde —¡No hay problema! He llegado a vivir por días en bosques raros - explicó y con la mirada empezó a buscar alguna cosa que pueda comer. 

—¿A dónde habrá ido ese maldito? - Zoro dijo después de ver el cielo y no encontrar al causante de todo ese desastre, ese jodido reptil desapareció tan misteriosamente que ahora duda de su existencia. 

—No lo se, pero esperó que aparezca ¡Quiero verlo! Shishishi - el Roronoa negó con la cabeza, probablemente pronto estará envuelto en problemas, al final le resto importancia a ese tema pues lo importante es estar junto a su capitán aún si eso implica luchar. 

—¡Oi! Mira, mira, mira ¡Un huevo enorme! Seguramente me lo pueda comer - El Monkey comentó, Zoro asintió concordando con su capitán. 

Ambos se acercaron al huevo que extrañamente mide unos dos metros —Si que es grande - el espadachín dijo al cargarlo, Luffy aún con emoción asintió y comenzó a llevar ramas para hacer la acostumbrada fogata. Se encaminaron con todo y huevo a la orilla de la playa y comenzaron a preparar el fuego. 

—¡Comida! ¡comida! ¡comida! - Luffy ya con el estomago gruñendo dejó que Zoro se encargara de la fogata —Cocinare para Zoro - se dijo listo para romper el huevo, sin embargo, el crujido de algo quebrarse lo detuvo, extrañado miro que del cascaron comenzaron a salir unas patas. 

—¡Luffy trae el huevo! - Zoro gritó después de arreglárselas para hacer la fogata. 

—¡Ok! - respondió aunque con la enorme duda de cómo llevar un huevo con patas que corre por todos lados —Quédate quieto - se acercó a lo que seria su cena, lo enrollo con sus brazos y con una sonrisa comenzó a regresar con Zoro pues después de correr detrás del huevo se alejo un poco. 

Al mirar de reojo al huevo se encontró con unos ojos amarillos observarle, no le tomo mucha importancia y le sonrió a la creatura. 

—Oi Zoro ya llegue - 

—¿Mm? ¿Te fuiste? - Luffy sonrió y negó. 

—Mira ya traje el huevo - 

Los ojos de Zoro no tardaron en demostrar su asombro —Luffy... creo que eso ya no es un huevo - el Monkey alzo una ceja y volteo a observar al supuesto cascaron. 

—¡Oha! ¡Una serpiente! - gritó y soltó al animal aún con asombro. 

Ciertamente aquel extraño ser parece una serpiente con cuatro patas y dos cuernos pequeños y por lo que Zoro puede ver seguramente es una cría de algún monstruo —Oi no, ¡deja! - Luffy comenzó a quejarse pues el animal empezó a frotarse con el Monkey en busca de calor maternal. 

—Creo que piensa que eres su mamá - el Roronoa no tardo en burlarse por la cómica escena, la serpiente de gran maño al ver al peliverde comenzó a ir hacia él e hizo lo mismo, busco caricias del humano con espadas. 

—¿Así? Pues tú eres su papá ¡shishishi! - 

Zoro con fastidio intento alejar al animal irritante, al final sólo logró que Luffy se burlara más. 

Ambos suspiraron cuando se dieron cuenta que por esa noche no habrá cena pues por muy hambriento que Luffy esté, no cree poder comerse a un monstruo que piensa de él como una madre, así que sin más remedio ambos piratas durmieron con la criatura. 

Aunque al ser un animal realmente grande no lograron descansar bien. 

Al día siguiente se vieron con la necesidad de buscar comida, el animal sólo les sigue aunque de vez en cuando pide caricias y uno que otro abrazo por parte de Luffy, por supuesto, lo exige de una manera poco civilizada. 

—Mira, por lo visto en esté raro lugar aún hay personas - Zoro señaló una aldea, Luffy ya montado sobre el animal se dispuso a asentir con cansancio, tener hambre si que lo deja inútil. 

Ambos se adentraron a dicho poblado —¡Ustedes! - un grito detuvo a ambos piratas y al dragón. Un hombre de unos 30 años les observa con asombro —Ustedes ¿cómo es que tienen eso? - dijo y señalo al animal el cual no tardo esconderse detrás de Luffy en un vano intento por dejar de ser visto. 

—Oh, es nuestro hijo - Luffy respondió con su típica sonrisa, el hombre sólo se asombro más. 

—¡No le digas eso! - 

—Mmm ¿Por qué? - 

—Somos hombres y esto es... esto es una cosa rara ¿no ves? - 

El Monkey miro mal al espadachín —No digas eso, es grosero. Tonto Zoro - 

El hombre que presencio la escena sonrió de lado y supuso que aquellos desconocidos no son malas personas —Eso es un dragón- les dijo y comenzó a caminar, mientras habla es seguido por ambos chicos.

—¿¡Un dragón!? ¡Genial! - Luffy comenzó a ver con más asombro al reptil de piel rojiza.

—¿Qué tiene eso de genial? - Zoro ceñudo sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para si mismo.

El mayor carcajeo al ver las actitudes de ambos chicos —Esa es la cría de un dragón que cuida la isla y estos días ha estado enojada por no encontrarla - se detuvo enfrente de una casa, algunos aldeanos sólo observan al animal asombrados, pero no se acercan y al parecer con tan sólo ver al místico ser por breves segundos están satisfechos pues después les da igual la existencia de este. 

—Por cierto ¿dónde esta esa cosa? - Zoro formuló, si ese enorme dragón ha estado buscando el huevo que ellos encontraron, entonces ¿a dónde se habrá ido? 

—No lo se, desde ayer por la tarde desapareció- 

Luffy permanece ignorante a la conversación, está más entretenido buscando comida junto a su supuesto hijo dentro de la casa del amable hombre. 

—Les agradecería si cuidan de él, por lo visto los considera sus padres y los dragones no suelen sobrevivir sin su madre - les dijo, Zoro de inmediato negó. 

—No, nosotros nos iremos y no podemos llevarlo - 

Luffy no tardo en aparecer enfrente del Roronoa con la boca llena de comida al igual que el pequeño dragón. 

—¿Qué? ¿Llevar qué?- 

Zoro lo pensó bien por minutos, probablemente Luffy si quiera llevarse a ese animal pues por lo visto se encariño con el dragón y él no está dispuesto a evitar que su capitán se lleve una especie mitológica al barco, cansado de pensar en un problema que seguramente no tenga solución decidió dejarlo de lado.

—Debemos cuidar de ese engendro - 

El Monkey asintió —Por cierto ¿Por qué no tiene alas? - formuló curioso viendo la espalda del dragón de escamas rojizas semejantes al enorme monstruo que casi los incendia. 

—Cuando sus alas salgan ya no será necesario que lo cuiden, es cuando los dragones maduran - explicó con naturalidad. 

—Pareces saber mucho de esto viejo - con desconfianza Zoro murmuró. 

—Oh, esta aldea cuida dragones aunque por el momento no han nacido y los dragones más grandes suelen irse y nunca volver. El único que estaba aquí era la madre de esa cría - 

Luffy miro al reptil para después tocarle la cabeza comenzando así una sesión de caricias —Con que tú madre es ese enorme dragón - 

El hombre les permitió dormir en una cabaña abandonada y les dio algunos alimentos. 

Sin más la noche llego y aunque ambos ya están algo cansados ninguno logro conciliar el sueño. 

Luffy con inquietud salió del lugar y se fue a acurrucar con el dragón que por su tamaño no logro entrar a la cabaña. 

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera Luffy? - el espadachín sigio al menor hasta sentarse al costado del dragón y formular dicha pregunta al pelinegro que esta enredado entre los brazos del animal. 

—No puedo dormir - se quejo y sin más el silencio reino en ambos. 

La noche está tranquila y de alguna forma por el momento logra transmitir una sensación de confianza, la luna brilla en toda su plenitud en lo más alto del cielo y el viento simplemente suspira cerca de ambos chicos. 

—Zoro... ¿me puedes abrazar? - el azabache se separó del dragón y se sentó sobre las piernas del Roronoa, Zoro asintió y rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura del menor.

La sensación de tener a su agradable compañero cerca lo relajo e hizo que olvidara los problemas en los que ambos se encuentran, con lentitud Zoro comenzó a hundir su cabeza en el hombro contrario, inhaló con deseo el aroma de su pareja, de alguna forma la esencia de Luffy le gusta y con una sonrisa prosiguió a iniciar un lento camino de besos que empezó por el cuello moreno hasta llegar a las mejillas ya teñidas de carmín por la vergüenza acumulada del chico, para terminar en la pequeñuela y delicada boca, la lengua del peliverde se encargo de saborear los gruesos y un poco orondos labios. Mordió y chupo con ansias pues hace días que no ha hecho eso e importándole poco parecer un desesperado ante los negros y brillantes ojos de su capitán metió ambas manos entre el delgado chaleco y comenzó a tocar cuanto pudiera. 

Luffy sólo deja que el mayor lo toque pues también esta ansioso, cada momento en que Zoro roza su piel un ardor intenso se propaga por todo su ser y eso le encanta, cada caricia es tan deliciosa ante el tacto contrario que suspiros de placer le son robados entre los besos de su pareja. 

El cielo estrellado y la luz que les ilumina son los únicos que presencian aquella escena, Zoro dejó la boca de su capitán y nuevamente comenzó a bajar dejando un mar de besos húmedos por la piel ámbar. 

—Uhm Zoro - con satisfacción Luffy sostuvo los cabellos de su espadachín y se enrosco más en Zoro, sin evitarlo comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos por la humedad de los labios que le recorren y aquel tacto de la lengua que juguetea con sus pezones no evito que prosiguiera a hundir la cabeza del mayor en su pecho en busca de más caricias.

El azabache jadeo al ser estrechado en aquellos brazos uniéndo más -si es que eso es posible- ambos cuerpos que parecen arder con la presencia del otro, Zoro sin vergüenza alejó el short del pelinegro y llevo su ansiosa mano al trasero del más bajo, se aferró a una de las nalgas para después meter un dedo entre ellas. Luffy sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a frotar sus caderas con el miembro del espadachín en busca de más contacto entre ambas durezas. 

Luffy no tardo en sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre y con un gritó de desesperación dejó salir su semilla manchando las ropas del más alto. 

—Creo que con esto es suficiente - Zoro se apresuró en alejar sus dedos sin vergüenzas de aquella zona prohibida del joven capitán. 

El contrario se quejo por el vacío en su parte trasera —¿No vamos a hacerlo?- su inocente mirada hizo que el pene del Roronoa doliera más. 

—No, aún es muy pronto - le dijo con un poco de duda, apenas comenzaron una relación. No pueden simplemente hacerlo y menos en un lugar como ese. 

—Pero tu sigues así- Luffy señalo el bulto entre los pantalones de su querido compañero. 

Zoro negó y se levanto con el Monkey en sus brazos —Vamos a bañarnos, vi un río por aquí cerca - Luffy asintió y se agarro del cuello contrario, el de sombrero de paja al divisar a lo lejos al dragón, se percato que su supuesto hijo aún sigue dormido y vaya milagro, al parecer no escuchó nada. 

Sonrió travieso, le gusta hacer esas cosas con Zoro y está vez la sensación se sintió más genial que las anteriores, aunque nunca hacen algo más allá de masturbarse el uno al otro. Al llegar al dichoso río ambos terminaron de desnudarte y se limpiaron, Zoro trato de sostener siempre a Luffy para evitar que se ahogara y al final volvieron con el dragón para dormir juntos.


End file.
